fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Neil Vegas
Neil Vegas Overview The late Neil Vegas was born January 1, 3085. Originally named, Neil Vega Page, he gained the last name Vegas from his friends while growing up. His friends would often tell him that he had a star like quality to him and that he would be as big as Las Vegas someday. Vegas is most commonly known for his selfless life of traveling around the world bringing peace and solution to many of the world’s major issues. His life consisted of pouring himself out to others in need around the world. Neil, being known as a man of honor and great knowledge, was revered by all he came into contact with. Dying at the age of 95 on August 10th, 4080, Vegas had won 5 Nobel peace prizes and a global reverence in his list of accomplishments. Early life Growing up in the small town of Lakeshore, Nawgonia, Vegas was raised modestly by his father Francis page. Vegas would always speak highly of his mother as the warmth of his life, to whom he would continuously attribute his success. At the age of 7, Neil’s mother Margret Karen Page, died from what seemed to be an uncertain death (most believe it to be suicide). Neil, being extremely close to his mother at the time was devastated and fell into the 10 year depression that would ultimately shape the rest of his life. His mother and father were missionaries together in the Philippines in the 3060’s, and left the field shortly after his father was in a car accident leaving him paralyzed from the waist up. Francis and Margret were inseparable from each other and knew that if they couldn’t do missionary work together, they were not meant to do it at all; so they moved back to Nawgonia. The impact that his mother and father left on his life was the driving force to his success as a global peace maker. Never losing grasp with their love for the people of the Philippines, Margret and Francis would fill Vegas’s heart with theirs, sharing stories and the dreams they had of their missionary work to Vegas. This laid the foundation in Vegas’s life of having an extreme love and compassion for all people. Passionate beginnings During his 10 year depression after his mother’s passing, Vegas had the desperation to find the reasons of death and life. With the strong and warm encouragement from his father, Vegas began to accept his mother’s death and see it in a completely different light. At the age of 17, Neil had come out of his depression with the calling to help people around the world. He believed that a person’s life was the most important thing imaginable, and that it was his job to give the people who had no chance, a chance at a good life. With his heart being set on the wellbeing of mankind, he was willing to give his life for peace on earth, one person at a time. Accomplishments Vegas had received 5 Nobel peace prizes in his lifetime. His first Nobel Prize was won for being a children’s rights activist in India. Because of the labor injustice and sex trafficking that was rampant in India; Vegas acted upon the wellbeing of over 100,000 children. Another Nobel peace prize he won was for the rights of women in the United States. When the U.S. fell back into the condemnation of women, treating them as objects and essentially used as modern day slaves, Vegas gathered the women’s warmth coalition; named after his relationship with his mother. The coalition consisted of over 45,000 members at its start, and later grew into 1,000,000 members. The work he did for the women in the U.S. made it so that women were seen just as they ought to be, as humans and equals. Vegas enforced the value that women were the greatest asset to a man and deserved to be treated as equal as or better than men. Reminding the U.S. of how amazing and important women are, he and the coalition were able to restore the image and dignity of a woman in the U.S. Death Vegas died on August 10th 4080, by assassination from a man named Charles Fortworth. Prior to his murder, Vegas had a heart attack that placed him in the hospital. When Fortworth gained knowledge of Vegas being in the hospital unattended, he placed a pillow over Vegas’s face to suffocate and kill him. Fortworth admitted to the murder after being tried and stated that it was done out of his hatred of the women’s coalition movement.